Lessons KakaIru
by xYamixYumex
Summary: Iruka usese some sly words to convince Kakashi to do just what he wants. What kind of words? And just what does the schoolteacher have in mind? T for... suggestiveness.


1Disclaimer: The character here do not belong to me blah blah but rather to Kishimoto, who doesn't provide enough fanservice damn him! Therefore I make no profit from this blah blah

A/N; yeah... I dunno O.o

The small apartment was quiet and dark, the eerie silence broken only by the turning of pages from its current sole occupant. The masked Jounin sat crouched on the couched under the light from the apartments only lit lap, reading the orange bound book avidly. So intent on the reading he barely noted the flare of chakra that signaled it's proper occupants return home.

The brunette gave a small sigh before a set of tan arms slid around his neck gently, chin resting gently on Kakashi's shoulder. Earning a small contented sigh from the visitor, "Hmmm, late again? Bad little children keep you after again Ruka-chan?"

"Mhmm... work. Something I know is rather unfamiliar to you..." He teased lightly, chuckling some at the mock offended sigh. One gloved hand slipping up to pet the teachers cheek lightly, the tanned face leaning into his hand.

"Saa... being me is hard work to you know?" He earned a sarcastic snort, the younger face turning in his hand to nip through the leather glove gently.

"Oh yes, all that time to read and sleep." He rolled his eyes, "but you know, I may have some work for you." He purred lightly against the shell of the Jounins uncovered ear, fingers gently pushing under the Hitai-ate to trace over the shell of the other ear. Savoring the delectable soft groans the mixed sensations earned from his lover, savoring in the feeling of the smooth muscles beneath the shirt as his hands traced the contours of his chest. "I know how you like to _plunge_ into your assignments Kakashi-_sensei." _Spoke heavy and low, breath brushing over his ear,_ " _I have one for you. But it may be a bit _rough.._" He annunciated chosen words with a gentler nip or kiss to the ear so close to his mouth, earning a soft gasp. "Ahh... it'll mean working _long, hard, _and probably _deep_ into the night... do you think you can handle that _sensei_?"

"I-Iruka-sensei..." He was glad the mask covered his blush, If it was one single think Iruka knew drove his pleasantly perverse lover insane, it was dirty talking. Or in this case, simply implying it. With such a heavy tone, and the blush that was guaranteed to be on the chuunin's's's face even if he couldn't see it he only need imagine–or rather– remember it. The chuunin licked his lips behind the mask, squirming ever so slightly under his partners hands. As if it wasn't already bad enough, the evil little chuunin bit his ear! The resulting surge of white hot electricity it sent down his spine was enough to push him over the breaking point.

"Ne... Kakashi-sensei... I'm still waiting on you answer. I'd hate to have to do it all by myself..."

"Yes Iruka! _Kami-sama_ yes!" He whined lightly, eyes closing softly as the arms slipped away from his neck. It was not fair! Using words like that was simply cheating! He read Icha Icha for the words, the illustrations did nothing for him, but _words_. As hot as Icha Icha was though, books didn't touch him, didn't bite, kiss, or purr. The book would never be begging his name. He listened to the soft rustle of the chuunin's's vest dropping onto the couch, to the footsteps slowly rounding the couch. He set the orange bound book down on the arm of the sofa gently, waiting for the pleasant weight to descend into his lap, or the gently wandering hand. There was a pause, a strange pause, and just as the blue eye began to slide open–there was a weight dropped into his lap. Most certainly not pleasant, not the soft warm accommodating body he'd hoped for. The books his their mark most painfully, and carefully aimed to make even the great copy-nin whimper in pain.

"So then, you'll be helping me make this weeks lesson plans. I usually do it on the weekend, but you decided to keep me occupied all weekend didn't you?" He chirped in a sugary sweet tone as the pained Jounin glared up at the satisfied smirking face of his now doomed lover.

"...I-I _will_ get you... "


End file.
